1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to 3-dimensional analysis model forming method and apparatus and a 3-dimensional analysis model forming program for forming a 3-dimensional analysis model by simplifying a shape of a 3-dimensional detailed model, and to a recording medium for storing such a program. More particularly, the invention relates to 3-dimensional analysis model forming method and apparatus and a 3-dimensional analysis model forming program for automatically forming a design substitute idea by a layout change with regard to a 3-dimensional detailed model and automatically performing shape approximation suitable for various analyzing processes, and to a recording medium for storing such a program.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Hitherto, development and design of equipment and apparatuses have been made by using a 3-dimensional CAD system and, in the product development, the designer has to achieve issues of realization of high performance, miniaturization, reduction of a weight, reduction of costs, diversification of use environments, consideration for an earth environment, and the like in a short period. Therefore, in the product development using the 3-dimensional CAD system, with respect to a designed 3-dimensional detailed model, a necessary analysis is made by using various analysis programs such as thermal fluid, electromagnetic analysis, and the like, verification is made, an arrangement change (space planning) for arranging parts of a product into optimum positions on the basis of an analysis result is repeated, and an optimum design idea is determined and reflected to the 3-dimensional detailed model.
However, in the use of the various analysis programs which take up an important part in the development and design of the product using the 3-dimensional CAD system, the number of steps of forming data of an analysis model serving as an input is very large. Although some of methods of forming the analysis model have an effect of reduction of the number of forming steps owing to the spread of the 3-dimensional CAD system, a sufficiently efficient method is not established yet in terms of the following points. First, in the case where a 3-dimensional detailed model obtained by converting a detailed shape of a product into a 3-dimensional shape by the 3-dimensional CAD system is formed, if it is intended to input the 3-dimensional detailed model as it is into the analysis program, the number of analysis meshes by a polygon constructing an external shape of the model is very large, so that this method cannot be used practically. To form a model shape which can be used in the analysis program from the beginning, since it is necessary to manually approximate an original product model shape, a large number of steps are still necessary. Further, if it is necessary to evaluate a design substitute idea which is different from an original design idea and accompanied with, for example, a change in parts layout, hitherto, it has been necessary to return to the 3-dimensional CAD system and change the design. However, since response performance of the 3-dimensional CAD system deteriorates with an increase in design scale, a larger number of steps are necessary during the operation time of the CAD system.
According to the invention, there are provided 3-dimensional analysis model forming method and apparatus and a 3-dimensional analysis model forming program for forming an approximate model suitable for a design change such as a parts layout change or the like and an approximate model suitable for an analysis by automatically simplifying an original 3-dimensional detailed model, and a recording medium for storing such a program is also provided.
According to the invention, there is provided a 3-dimensional analysis program forming method comprising the steps of: inputting a 3-dimensional detailed model of a product constructed by a plurality of parts from, for example, a 3-dimensional CAD system;
converting a shape of the 3-dimensional detailed model into a simplified first approximate model suitable for layout; and
further, converting the first approximate model into a second approximate model simplified into a shape suitable for analysis by the analysis program.
As a second approximate model, the first approximate model is converted into an approximate shape obtained by combining a plurality of boundary boxes corresponding to portions and parts constructing the first approximate model. The boundary box is a rectangular parallelepiped expressing a boundary region of the portion of the first approximate model. The second approximate model converted from the first approximate model is registered into a library without being corrected or registered therein after it is corrected. As a second approximate model, the first approximate model is replaced with the second approximate model registered in the library. At a point when an optimum design idea of the first approximate model is determined in accordance with an analysis result of the second approximate model, layout information of the decided first approximate model is extracted and reflected to the original 3-dimensional detailed model. According to the invention as mentioned above, by executing the simplification of two stages such that after the original 3-dimensional detailed model formed by using the 3-dimensional CAD system or the like is simplified to the first approximate model suitable for layout, it is simplified to the second approximate model suitable for analysis, the simplification at each stage can be efficiently performed at a high speed, so that a speed of formation of the second approximate model for analysis can be also raised as a whole. The design change such as a layout change or the like for the analysis result of the second approximate model can be made at a level of the first approximate model. Since the simplification of the second approximate model from the design changed first approximate model can be performed at a high speed, the design change until it reaches the optimum design idea and its analyzing operation can be efficiently repeated at a high speed.
According to the invention, there is provided a 3-dimensional analysis model forming apparatus comprising: an input unit (3-dimensional CAD) which inputs a 3-dimensional detailed model constructed by a plurality of parts; a first converting unit (shape converting unit) which simplifies the 3-dimensional detailed model into a shape suitable for layout and converts into a first approximate model; and a second converting unit (box converting unit) which further simplifies the first approximate model into a shape suitable for analysis and converts it into a second approximate model. The details of the 3-dimensional analysis model forming apparatus are fundamentally the same as those of the 3-dimensional analysis model forming method.
According to the invention, there is provided a 3-dimensional analysis model forming program for allowing a computer to execute the steps of: inputting a 3-dimensional detailed model constructed by a plurality of parts; simplifying a shape of the 3-dimensional detailed model and converting it into a first approximate model suitable for layout; and further simplifying the first approximate model into a shape suitable for analysis and converting it into a second approximate model. The details of the 3-dimensional analysis model forming program are fundamentally the same as those of the 3-dimensional analysis model forming method.
According to the invention, there is provided a computer-readable recording medium which stores a 3-dimensional analysis model forming program, wherein this program allows a computer to execute the steps of: inputting a 3-dimensional detailed model constructed by a plurality of parts; simplifying a shape of the 3-dimensional detailed model and converting it into a first approximate model suitable for layout; and further simplifying the first approximate model into a shape suitable for analysis and converting it into a second approximate model. The details of the recording medium which stores the 3-dimensional analysis model forming program are fundamentally the same as those of the 3-dimensional analysis model forming method.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description with reference to the drawings.